1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic device unlocking technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for unlocking the electronic device using an image matching method.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g., a mobile phone) may be unlocked by inputting a preset key combination on a keyboard (including a hardware keyboard or a software keyboard) of the electronic device, or using a slide unlock mode. However, certain types of electronic devices (i.e., intelligent televisions) do not have a keyboard to input unlocking keys, and do not support the slide unlock mode to perform an unlocking operation, a user of these kinds of electronic devices must perform the unlocking operation using a special controller (e.g., a wireless remote controller). Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.